1. Field of Invention
This invention is related to, (but not limited to), devises and/or systems used in industry, construction, production, building or repairing trades, and in home project application. Although there are many other ramifications of the invention, I will center on a specific area; this area being products/tools such as work surfaces, clamps, or other physical aide devises used to assist people in their tasks when a "helping hand" isn't available. While the main embodiment will address a system designed for a combination of a clamping components and a work surface, there is a wide variety of application just in this area.
2. Prior Art (Relating to Main Embodiment)
There are many products available to the consumer that deal with securing an object to another or to a work surface, or both. In 20 plus years of experience in construction, remodeling, woodworking shops, and personal home projects, I have seen and used a wide variety of work surfaces and clamps. I've also had first hand experience as to their limitations. Most are limited in their function and size; the better ones out of the average home owner's price range. Some work surfaces have a clamp/vise incorporated into their product. The securing devise being fixed in one specific place limits the capability of-the product and the user. As for other clamping devises such as bar clamps, "C" clamps, pipe clamps, toggle clamps, "Quick Grips", etc., often they get in the way of other clamping needs, limiting the amount of objects that can be clamped while working on a surface. Because portability is limited, a project being worked on usually has to set where it's at until it is finished. It's simply in the way at this point. While no one product can "do it all", there is room for improvement in all these areas.
One particular prior art I will address as an example is the "Black and Decker `Work Mate`". This product has two different height adjustments only. It has one way of clamping. Because of the way the "Jaws" work, the work surface is pretty much tied up. The "jaws" open to only 51/4 inches. It is portable, but only when folded up, otherwise it would take two people to move the product around, if it needs moving while an object of considerable size is clamped to it. In a way, it can be refered to as a fancy saw horse with a vise and very little more.